mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Naruto/List of minor characters
This is a list of known minor allies in the anime and manga series Naruto that only appear as minor allies not part of a major nation or allies that only appear in a single story arc. Land of Waves villagers Inari * Age: 81 * Seiyū: Shizuka Ishikawa * Voice acting: Mona Marshall is the son of Tsunami and the grandson of Tazuna. Inari's father died before he got to know him, but he came to see Kaiza as a father figure. Kaiza took a fatherly role in Inari's life and even became close to Tsunami. When Gato put Kaiza to death, Inari changed. He became a sad and angry boy, with little hope or optimism. He blamed Kaiza for what had happened, believing that he, in dying, had broken his promise to protect the land. His outlook is changed after he meets Naruto, who also had a horrible past but learned to deal with it. Naruto's unwillingness to quit and concern for others helped Inari to realize the power of will over fate, and that no risk is too great to protect something precious. He therefore grabbed his crossbow and rallied the townspeople, who proceeded to rise up against Gato's men. Along with Naruto and Kakashi Hatake, they were able to drive away Gato's thugs. In episode 161, Inari, Tsunami, and Sansho can be seen in Konoha. In the short film "Konoha Sports Festival" Inari and Tazuna are seen in an extremely long line for the bathroom that features almost every male character. Tazuna * Age: 591 * Seiyū: Takeshi Aono * Voice acting: Kirk Thornton (anime), Kim Strauss (Naruto: Ultimate Ninja) is a master bridge builder, the father of Tsunami, and the grandfather of Inari. He resolved to build a bridge that would connect the Land of Waves to the mainland to help restore its economic stability, which was against Gato's interest. He knew that Gato would try to kill him, but couldn't afford proper protection. It is because of this that Tazuna hires Team 7, claiming that he wanted protection from bandits, making it a C-Rank mission instead of a more expensive A-Rank mission. Unlike most of his fellow citizens, Tazuna was brave enough to defy Gato's interests, despite being aware that in doing so, he risks his life. In honor of Naruto, for his example of courage, Tazuna names the bridge the "Great Naruto Bridge" after its completion. He tends to overuse the word "super," which is not reflected in the English version of the anime. Tsunami * Age: 291 * Seiyū: Misa Watanabe * Voice acting: Cindy Robinson is the daughter of Tazuna and the mother of Inari. Her husband died shortly after Inari's birth, and when Kaiza entered her life as a father figure for Inari, she couldn't help but invite him into her home. Like everyone else in the city, Kaiza's death broke her spirit. In the years following, she tried to protect Inari from the painful memories of the loss of his friend and mentor. Tsunami is a woman of strong will. When Inari is in danger, she threatens to commit suicide, which would have left no hostage for Gato's men to take, if they kill Inari as they threaten to do so. Before she is placed in a position that would force her to go through with her threat, Naruto saves her and Inari. In the English anime, Tsunami does not threaten to commit suicide, and she instead tells Gato's men that she will do "whatever they ask of her." In episode 161, Inari, Tsunami, and Sansho can be seen in Konoha. Tea Country Arc Idate Morino *'Seiyū:' Hiromichi Kogami *'Voice acting': Roger C. Smith Idate Morino is the younger brother of Ibiki Morino and a filler arc only character. Due to him leaving Konoha, he is a missing-nin by technicality, although he, unlike other missing-nin, is not a fugitive from his former village. He still has some ninja abilities, including the ability to dispel genjutsu. He also has incredible speed (especially when running). Some people, however, including Team 7, consider him very annoying. When Idate was a Genin in Konoha taking the Chunin Exams, his first exam was given by his brother. Ibiki at the end gave a question to all the Genin: whether to quit or continue the exam. Quitting would fail the whole squad, and groups that continued would face one question, and the member with the worst answer would remain a Genin forever. Nearly every group chose to take the question, and in doing so, failed- Ibiki said that they were putting their comrades in danger for their own gain, and were not good leaders. Idate's sensei, the Jonin Aoi Rokusho, told Idate a way to be promoted to Chunin without taking the exam: steal the secret jutsu scroll from the Hokage's mansion and steal the Second Hokage's sword, the Raijin. Unlucky for Idate, Aoi only used Idate to get his hands on these and become a Jonin in the Rain Village. Ibiki followed them into a small village with two ANBU members, and tried to convince Idate to turn himself in, but Aoi ambushed and killed them. Aoi tied Ibiki to a chair and tortured him to force him tell him what the scroll said, since only Jonin could read it. Ibiki refused, and was not swayed by threats against Idate. Ibiki set the building on fire to allow Idate to escape, and Idate did not see Aoi for many years. At some point after that, Idate tried to steal money from Jirocho, the leader of the Wasabi Clan in the Tea Country, and failed. Jirocho took pity on him, saying that he should not use knives to hurt people and gave him an apple to eat and a knife, which Idate treasures. Idate then followed Jirochu. Just a little after Tsunade becomes Hokage, Idate is hired to be the Wasabi Clan's runner for the Burning Fire Race in the Tea Country with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as his bodyguards. Aoi turned out to be the bodyguard of the Wagarashi Clan's runner and also hired three Rain Genin to take care of Idate for him. Team 7 is constantly angered by him, but still protect him at any cost, especially after hearing his story. After having to go through difficult battles with the Rain Genin and Aoi, Team 7 helps him win. When Ibiki comes to pick up an injured Sasuke, Idate bows to him, while Ibiki says he doesn't have the eyes of a coward anymore. Jirocho *'Seiyu': Yosuke Akimoto * Voice acting: Paul St. Peter Jirocho is the head of the Wasabi Clan in the Tea Country, which is a clan warring with the nearby Wagarashi Clan. He is depicted as kind, sympathetic, and honest, in contrast to the Wagarashi Clan's leader, who is dishonest and manipulative. Jirocho is also an old friend of Tsunade's when he appeared to tell Senta and Bunzou that Tsunade's debt to the Akagi family was paid. He apparently took in Idate Morino after finding him on the streets. While Idate was racing, he expressed great faith in Idate, even to the extent of betting his own life. Raiga Arc Sansho runs the Curry of Life shop in the River Country with her son Karashi. They specialize in a super-spicy form of curry that can revive anyone with a single spoonful. She first met Rock Lee completely by accident, whilst he was training in the form of an extremely long hike away from Konoha, he himself had passed out but his body had kept on walking. Lee has always been extremely grateful of the Curry of Life for reviving him on that particular occasion and as such is extremely enthusiastic when Team Gai and Naruto are heading towards the mission (and ultimately the shop) in the Raiga story arc. Sansho gives the Curry of Life to the team during the climactic battle against Raiga, but as a bottle of wine is accidentally knocked into the curry, it intoxicates Lee. Neji Hyuga does not seem to receive any benefits from eating the curry, and when he eats it after being wounded, passes out instead of recovering. Karashi *'Seiyu': Daisuke Kirii Karashi is Sansho's son, and heir to her Curry of Life shop. He was bullied before meeting Rock Lee, and saw Rock Lee as a strong person and role model. However, he chose to join the Kurosuki Clan due to seeing how hard Rock Lee worked to improve his skills as a shinobi. One year later, at the time of the Raiga Arc, he meets Lee again, who is with Naruto and the rest of Team Guy on a mission to knock out the Kurosuki Clan. When all his comrades are knocked out, he begs Lee to spare his life and promises that he will leave the Kurosuki Clan. However, this turned out to be an empty promise, as he later helped in a plot to kill Lee and co., for which the villagers try to punish him for. Throughout all of this, Lee remained patient and repeatedly gave Karashi second chances. After the plot to kill Lee, Lee tells the villagers he will "improve" Karashi by making him work nonstop in order to negate his punishment. However, even after this, Karashi remains a selfish coward, and when he finds Raiga about to kill him for Ranmaru's supposed death, he blames it on the Konoha ninja, and lures them to Raiga by claiming that Tenten fell off a cliff. He intends to use this to help his mother escape, but Sansho insists on staying and waiting for the ninja. However, he later helps his mother make the true Curry of Life by correcting her recipe, based merely on smelling the curry cooking, thus helping to save Naruto and his companions. Ranmaru * Seiyū: Akiko Yajima is a young orphan from Kirigakure. Like Haku, Ranmaru has an androgynous appearance, but he is never mistaken for a girl. Although formally paralyzed, his kekkei genkai allows him to see through walls and create illusions with real chakra circulatory systems, as well as interfering with the usage of the Byakugan and other vaguely defined powers relating to vision. When activated, the bloodline causes his eyes to momentarily glow red. After befriending Raiga, he was able to move around on Raiga's back, and in return used his bloodline ability to predict the movements of Raiga's enemies. Before meeting Naruto and the rest of the team, he always thought that he lived for Raiga. However, after tasting the Curry of Life and being able to walk for the first time, he was cured from his paralysis syndrome forever. He later learned the true meaning of being alive from Naruto and decided to share the feeling with Raiga. Raiga, upon realizing how Ranmaru could never be truly free as long as Raiga himself lived, gave himself a funeral in one of his more coherent moments. In the end, Ranmaru becomes a healthy apprentice at the Curry of Life shop. Shibuki * Seiyū: ? * Voice acting: Steve Staley * Affiliation: Takigakure Shibuki appears in the second Naruto OVA as the village leader of Takigakure. He is the son of the village's previous leader, who died protecting his village after drinking the hero water. It is because of his father's early demise that Shibuki is a coward. He is first seen cowering behind Sakura, while Team 7 was protecting him, after a bird flies out of nowhere and surprises him. Though he is often cowardly, his entire village loves him and sees him as a hero. The children especially seem to love him. When his village was attacked by his former master upon his return, he was forced to make a terrible choice: either protect the hero's water and let his villagers be killed, or give up the water which the village treasured. Naruto convinces him a hero is willing to sacrifice himself for those they care, like Shibuki's father did. He ends up drinking the hero's water in an attempt to defeat his former master, but is unable to win even with the advantage. The combined efforts of Naruto and Sasuke, however, finish the job. Though the hero's water is usually fatal, Shibuki survives, and becomes a better leader for his people. During episode 198, when Tsunade mentions that a training exercise will be taking place in Takigakure, a scene in the village shows Shibuki with his back turned to the camera. He is directing the other ninja present. Land of Birds Arc Sagi * Age: ? (deceased) *'Seiyu': Tomokazu Seki The successor to the Land of Birds' rule and older twin brother to Toki. While he is believed to be the ruler of the land during Naruto, Neji and Tenten's mission, it is revealed that he had been assassinated a long time ago and that his sister had assumed his identity to take revenge for his death. He appears in the beginning as the true Noroimusha- all subsequent appearances of the being are by other people impersonating it for their own ends. He appears during the final battle with Oki, pleading Naruto to save his sister from her self-destructive desire for vengeance. Although Naruto dismisses his conversation with the ghost as a dream, Neji says that the first Noroimusha the group saw did not have the aura of the living, and there was indeed a ghost. Toki Toki is the current daimyo of the Land of Birds. Koumei The Land of Birds' strategist, and a candidate for the seat of Feudal Lord. He is suspected of being behind the Noroimusha's appearance, but Naruto's group realizes that he is innocent. Naruto, disguised as the Noroimusha, saves him from execution, and he helps Naruto's group learn of Toki's pretending to be the Noroimusha. Shima A friend of Sagi and Toki. He is devoted to the siblings, willing to ask Konoha for help dealing with the ghost despite Toki (as Sagi)'s refusal of help. He uncovers Mousou's deception, and while he is nearly killed in the process, reports the finding to Toki and Naruto. He is almost killed by one of Oki's attacks, but survives. Star Shinobi Natsuhi * Age: ? (deceased) Natsuhi from Hoshigakure. She is portrayed as a loving mother who always puts her son's, Sumaru's, safety above all else. She also seems quite impulsive and aloof, but is generally caring for others. Before her defection, she was revered as a model Hoshigakure shinobi with great powers gained from the star. However, she discovered that the star causes negative effects on the user's body, eventually causing death. Due to this, she and her husband, Hotarubi, stole the "star" and attempted to defect. They were intercepted by the Third Hoshikage and his attendants, and were forced to explain their motives. The Third Hoshikage, moved by their motives, decided to ban all excessive star training, and limit the amount of star training there was to very little if any at all. Knowing that this would not be popular among the star training's supporters, he had Natsuhi and her husband leave Hoshigakure and "watch over it from the outside" in case the star training was ever reinstated. The village was told that the pair had been killed. A few years later, Natsuhi's husband died, yet another victim to the star's fatal effects, making Natsuhi the only one ever to complete the star training without dying. However, some seven years later, the Third Hoshikage died, and the transition leader, Akahoshi, reinstated the star training, bent on having Hoshigakure join the Five Great Shinobi Nations. To counter this, Natsuhi stole the star and attempted to destroy it. She was intercepted by Akahoshi, who battled her for the star. She defeated him with ease, but was knocked over the edge by Naruto Uzuamki, who was a reinforcement, and she pulled him off with her. Natsuhi, in her "cave," told Naruto of her motives and he decided to help her. However, back in Hoshigakure, Akahoshi had masqueraded as her and exploited her guilt of leaving Sumaru parentless by kidnapping Sumaru. When he battled Natsuhi again, Akahoshi absorbed the chakra of two comrades in order to defeat her, which failed, but injured her badly and caused the effects of the star training to activate. Natsuhi still went largely undefeated, and nearly killed Akahoshi, when he threatened to kill Sumaru unless she returned the star. After returning to Hoshigakure and being assigned a death penalty, she had a heartfelt reunion with Sumaru. After this, Natsuhi decides that many mothers will lose their children because of the star and decides to destroy it. However, it was missing and she fell into a trap placed by Akahoshi. Akahoshi had the star, and had set the spot in front of it to be pelted with weapons, killing her. Sumaru appeared as she died, and mourned, even blaming her for going away twice - first to ensure the end of star training, the second as death. Natsuhi's last words were "I've been a bad mother, haven't I?" Later, Natsuhi appears as a ghost and guides Naruto's arm, enabling him to defeat Akahoshi. Sumaru *'Seiyu': Daisuke Namikawa A young Star shinobi who is Natushi's son, who resents her for leaving his life when he was young. He seeks to become Hoshikage, like Naruto, and distrusts Naruto as an outsider. This distrust is reinforced when Naruto fails to protect the star from Natsuhi. He begins to trust Naruto more after working with him, though. Although he is trapped in the star training building when it collapses, his mother's spirit saves him. He parts with him on good terms, but declares that they are rivals seeking to become Kage of their respective villages before the other. Mizure A Star shinobi along with Sumaru. He suffered more from the star's radiation than the others did, and Akahoshi showed no sympathy, believing that he did not love the village enough. During the climax, he shows the villagers the extent of his radiation poisoning, proving that the star training will cause many children to die. He is injured when he saves Hokuto, another Star ninja, from an arrow, but survives and is healed by Tsunade. Land of Vegetables Kikujou * Age: ? (deceased) One of the princess' bodyguards, traveling under the alias "Kikusuke". A "genius" ninja in flower techniques who could turn flowers into ninja tools, he was Yurinojou's rival for some time, but Yurinojou was never able to defeat him. He was killed fighting Ruiga, the first of the conspirators, who managed to trap him in a sphere of water and summon nin-fish to devour him. Yurinojou *'Seiyu': Tohru Furusawa One of the princess' bodyguards, traveling under the alias "Yurinoshin" and another flower technique user. He is sympathetic toward Haruna for what she had suffered, and asks Naruto to understand why she thinks the way she does. He is motivated to fight against Ruiga by Naruto's suggestion that if he defeats Ruiga, he will have surpassed Kikujou. He defeats Ruiga with Naruto and Choji's help, but is injured in the process. He, Hinata and Choji are captured by the enemy ninja, but Shizune, Shikamaru and several Konoha ninja save them. Shinobazu Arc Gantetsu *'Seiyu': Taiten Kusunoki A former Shinobazu, or criminal ninja. While he was a member of the group, he began to feel guilty for what he was doing and saved the children from the houses they razed, hiding them in the Forest of Bewilderment with some of the money that he stole. Despite this, he knows that he can never completely atone for his crimes. Gantetsu is captured and to be taken to a local capital city. On the trip down a river, his comrades attack a prison ship; while it is initially thought they are planning to rescue him, they are looking for him in order to find the money that he hid away. Although Todoroki does not trust him, and tries to kill him on more than one occasion, Gantetsu repeatedly helps the group navigate the forest and defeat the Shinobazu members, even saving Todoroki's life. Todoroki agrees to falsely report that he had died in order to allow him to remain with his orphans. Todoroki *'Seiyu': Eiji Hanawa The captain of the guard on the ship transporting Gantetsu. Years before Naruto, Sakura and Lee had accepted the mission, the Shinobazu attacked his home, resulting in the deaths of his parents. Todoroki saw Gantetsu with his hand over his brother's mouth before flaming debris fell into the room the two were in. Believing his brother to be dead, Todoroki trained hard to prepare for the opportunity to avenge him. Naruto finds Todoroki below decks, threatening to kill Gantetsu. Shortly afterward, one of the Shinobazu ninja uses a metallic wire technique to slice the ship in half, separating Naruto from everyone besides Gantetsu and Todoroki. Todoroki consistently refused to trust Gantetsu, and eventually tried to kill Naruto and Gantetsu to gain his vengeance and escape blameless. Upon learning of his brother being alive, Todoroki reluctantly agreed to let Gantetsu help them. Todoroki reunited with his brother, and tells Gantetsu that while he can never forgive him, he will allow him to remain with his orphans. Akio *'Seiyu': Satoshi Hino Todoroki's younger brother. While Todoroki believes him to have died, he is actually alive and is the leader of a group of orphans in the Forest of Bewilderment. He is kidnapped by the Shinobazu, but is saved from their hideout by Naruto, Todoroki and Gantetsu. Instead of returning with his brother, he chooses to follow Gantetsu to help him protect the orphans. Torodoki gives him his best wishes and gives him the gift he was supposed to give him when they were younger. Animals Onbu *'Seiyu': Masayo Hosono A bear/monkey-like animal of legend known as an Onbaa, who Jiraiya had encountered during his journey as a child, then wrote a story about it whom Tsunade thought was a lie until she saw the creature. A newborn Onbu is abducted by a hawk that Naruto scares, causing it to drop the newborn Onbu on Naruto's back. Having mistaken Naruto for his mother, Onbu and Naruto had difficulty getting along until maturing. Naruto is forced to leave the village until giving Onbu up. Naruto is attacked by Onbu's enraged mother who mistakes Naruto for Onbu's kidnapper. When separated from Naruto's back, Onbu matures into a violent adult that attempts to kill Naruto. After being reminded of Naruto, Onbu blocks his mother's deathblow to Naruto. Onbu, himself, carries an unconscious Naruto back to the village. Before traveling out of sight, Naruto wishes Onbu luck with his mother. Soon after Onbu leaves the village, the entire population of the Leaf Village is mistaken as the mothers of countless infant Onbaas as Tsunade begs Naruto to tell her how he removed Onbu from his back. Naruto joked that she should have a sumo match with it like Jiraiya did, thus angering her even further. Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow allies This is a list of allies in the Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. Koyuki Kazahana * Seiyū: Yuko Kaida * Voice acting: Kari Wahlgren Koyuki is a young famous movie actress, primarily known for portraying Princess Fuun (Princess Gale in the dub). She is the sole child of the daimyo of the Land of Snow. As a child, her uncle Doto Kazahana killed her father for his treasure, leaving Koyuki emotionally scarred for 10 years. Ever since, she changed her name and appearance to Yukie Fujikaze. She returns to her home in the Snow Country for a movie, only to encounter Doto again. She is targeted for her necklace, the key to her father's treasure. While imprisoned, Naruto Uzumaki tells her of his devastating past and how he overcame it. After being freed, Yukie gives Doto her necklace and attempts to stab him. She is then kidnapped by Doto as he discovers the treasure is a generator to change the Land of Snow into the Land of Spring. Naruto ultimately defeats Doto with the encouragement of Yukie who remembers her father as she looks out to his achieved dream, the Land of Spring, and sheds tears of joy and truly smiles for the first time in 10 years. With her film complete, Yukie explains that the Land of Spring will temporarily become the Land of Snow every winter. Sasuke Uchiha presents an autograph for Naruto from Yukie. In the autograph, Naruto finds a picture of him recovering in the hospital, being kissed by Yukie who smiles happily at him as she signs more fans' autographs. Sandayu Asama * Age: ? (deceased) * Seiyū: Ikuo Nishikawa Sandayu was once one of Soutetsu Kazahana's followers. He believed Koyuki to be dead as well but when discovering her as Yukie Fujikaze, he became her agent until the day came when they would return the Land of Snow. After Naruto and Koyuki barley dodge a train carrying Doto and other ninja. Sandayu forms a rebellion to overthrow Doto but the entire rebellion is shot down by kunais. A dying Sandayu pleads to Koyuki to not cry for him and dies as Koyuki states that she can't cry because Sandayu had her eye drops. Great Clash! The Illusionary Ruins at the Depths of the Earth allies Temujin * Seiyū: Gaamon Kai Temujin appeared in the Second Movie. He encounters Naruto until residing alongside his enemy in a tribe until encountering his master, Haido. Using the gelel stone implanted in him, he was able to manipulate gelel energy in a similar manner to chakra. This is seen in his Raging Thunder (Raging Sanda) technique, which unleashes a wave of gelel energy from his sword. He is hunted down by both enemy and ally until fighting Haido after discovering he was the murderer of his family and home but is easily defeated. He, alongside Naruto, performs Twin Rasengan to finish off Haido. He saves his new friends from the collapsing castle and is saved by Naruto when falling to his death. He discovers a prophecy foretold him and Naruto defeating Haido as friends. As Temujin leaves for new land, he crosses paths with his new friend, Naruto, promising to meet again. Kahiko * Seiyū: Nachi Nozawa An elderly member of a caravan who finds Naruto and Temujin after their battle. He holds feelings towards the caravan's ferret, Nerugui. After revealing Haido's plan, Temujin kidnaps Kahiko. In Haido's castle, Temujin and Kahiko find a blank prophecy picture that would be filled if it was fulfilled. While Temujin was distracted, Kahiko attacks him only to easily be defeated. After Haido reveals he was the murderer of Temujin's family, Kahiko watches in horror as Nerugui is struck down by Haido. After freed from the collapsing castle, Nerugui climbs on Kahiko still alive. As he wishes Temujin farewell as he looks for new land, Kahiko sadly watches Nerugui leave him for Temujin. Nerugui The caravan's ferret(although called a cat by Naruto) who Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru find. He originally cared for Kahiko but chose Temujin over him. He attempts to attack Haido in his castle only to be struck down. After the castle collapses, Nerugui emerges still alive. As Temujin leaves for new land, Nerugui decides to join him. The Animal Riot of Crescent Moon Island Hikaru Tsuki * Seiyū: Kyousuke Ikeda The spoiled son of the prince of the Land of the Moon, Michiru. Naruto holds anger towards his infantile and selfish attitude. After saving Cham from a storm, he befriends Naruto and the others. After his grandfather's death, he promises Naruto that when they become the leader but is attacked by Kangou. Hikaru cries for help that Naruto answers in his Kyūbi form but fails to prevent Shabadaba's henchmen from kidnapping Michiru. At the castle, he is given special arrows that he uses to cut the rope hanging his father. He helps pushing his father towards Ishidate who Naruto defeated with his Moonray Rasengan. As his friends leave, his father reveals that he realizes that he must protect the people he loves as Hikaru knows that he will someday see Naruto again. Michiru Tsuki * Seiyū: Akio Ohtsuka The prince of the Land of the Moon. He returns to his homeland after his world trip to find Shabadaba who is attempting to kill him. He finds his father, the king, in the hideout of a rebellion against Shabadaba, but is dying. After his father's death, Michiru is kidnapped and is to be killed by hanging. As the board stabling Michiru breaks, Michiru is at the brink of death but watches as Hikaru and Cham leap into the wake of the moon and shoots an arrow, cutting the rope hanging Michiru. Being saved by Naruto, Cham, Michiru and Hikaru land in safe sea of shadow clones. Michiru assists Naruto in the final battle with Ishidate by carrying him since Naruto's foot was turned to stone by Ishidate, but plans on retreating after being shot by a barrage of stones, but realizes what his father and Amayo were telling him and he gathers his courage and charges towards Ishidate. With help from Hikaru and Naruto they defeat Ishidate with the Moonray Rasengan. After gaining the title of king, he tells Hikaru that he realizes Amayo and his father were telling him that he must protect the people he loves. Amayo Tsuki *'Seiyu': Marika Hayashi The wife of Michiru and Hikaru's mother. She greets Hikaru after his world trip but has difficulty recognizing her portly husband. She breaks in an argument with him telling him that there is something more important than money. As Ishidate is defeated, Michiru realizes that she was telling him the most important thing is protecting his loved ones. Korega * Age: ? (deceased) The captain of the Land of the Moon Military. He appears saving Naruto and the others from Shabadaba's henchmen and takes them to the dying king. He fights Ishidate but is distracted by the endangered Michiru, leaving him open for Ishidate's Petrification Blow, turning him into stone and is destroyed by his own sword. Sources # # # # Taken directly from the Naruto manga chapters and anime episodes. Category:Naruto